Seconed chances
by hetaliafan98
Summary: In the battle for Mamodo king, friends are pinned against each other, and sometimes friends are lost. Falcon Anderson is a regular Junior High student, who is about to have a life changing experience, when he meets a girl with a mysterious purple book. Accepting oc's


Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell

* * *

A Love sick Falcon, Has a life changing encounter

(IN THE CITY OF MANHATTTAN)

Snow was falling down in the last month of winter, and a 10 yr old girl was running down the street from three high school jocks. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"The brown haired jock shouted as they were catching up with her. {Man there faster then I thought!}The girl thought to herself as she saw the jocks, and tried to run faster.

Meanwhile a 14 yr old brown haired boy was sitting at his desk in his classroom, at his junior high. He was staring at the back of a red headed girl, who sat at the desk in front of him. The boy had short brown hair, with light brown eye's, and wearing a white dress shirt with a blue sweater vest, red tie, and blue dress pants. {Ok Falcon it's now or never, just ask her, I mean the worst she can say is no right?}After trying to reassure himself, he got up and started to walk towards the girl. She noticed his presence, and turned to face him. "Oh Falcon I was just about to go talk to you about something! "She said as hearts appeared in Falcons eye's.

"OH REALLY!?"Falcon asked excited, as the girl just nodded her head. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had an extra I could borrow for the book report?" The hearts in Falcon's eye's broke, and he turned white. "Of course I do!"

The girl gave him a hug in excitement, as Falcon began to blush. "Um...Jess...I was wondering...I mean if you wanted to...would you want to go.." Falcon had his right hand in his pocket, and was about to bring out two movie tickets. Then a girl with long blonde hair, ran up to Jess. "You'll never what I got, two tickets to the new movie!"

The blonde girl showed the tickets to Jess, and they both shrieked in excitement, as Falcon lowered his head in defeat and he started to walk back to his desk. "Wait, Falcon, did you want to ask me something? "Jess asked curiously, as they turned to face each other. "Oh no...it was stupid, just forget it! "Falcon said with a nervous smile, and laugh, accompanied with rubbing the back of his head. The school bell rang, signaling that school was over for the week.

* * *

"Idiot, why would she want to go to the movies with you, when she could go with her friend!" Falcon said face palming, as he was walking down the street. Falcon was continuing to walk, when the 10 yrs old girl ran past him, with the three guys following. He saw this and decided to follow them, they ran into an alley, jumped over a fence, and saw the guys surrounding the dumpster that the girl was now standing on.

"Ok kid, just give us our book back, and we won't hurt ya!","Yeah, I'd listen to him if I were you kid!" The blonde jock said following his brown haired leader.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Falcon asked trying to sound intimidating, and the three jocks looked at him, and started to laugh.

"Look kid, this isn't any of your business, so leave before we decided to hurt you!" The leader said that, and the three then turned their attention back to the girl on the dumpster.

"HEY YOU MEAT HEADS, THIS BOOK ISN'T YOURS, YOU STOLE IT ROM ME!' The girl shouted as Falcon then noticed the purple book she was holding. The book had weird writing at the top, and two triangles drawn in the middle of six circles. The jocks were about to climb on the closed dumpster, Falcon had to think fast to help the girl, and saw a wooden crate with rotten tomatoes. The three jocks turned around when they felt something hit their backs, and a rotting smell hit their noses.

The leaders face was steaming red, like the color of the rotten tomatoes. The girl smiled mockingly as Falcon was still deciding weather he was proud for helping the girl, or if he was terrified at how the jocks were going to repay him for his five star Italian cuisine.

"All right kid since you wanted a fight you got one, but this isn't gonna be like any fight you've been in." The tough jock said with a smirk as Falcon smirked right back. "Ha, shows what you know, I've never been in a fight." Falcon said proudly as again, the ally was filled with the laughter of the jocks, and accompanied with the face palm from the girl.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT GETS HIMSELF INTO A FIGHT, AND DOSEN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?!" Yelled the girl, as the jocks were still laughing at her so called rescuer. "THE SAME IDIOT WHO'S TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Falcon shouted with the little dignity he had left.

"WELL NEWS FLASH OH GREAT HERO, I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!", "OH AND I SUPOSE STANDING ONTOP OF THE DUMPSTER WAS ALL PART OF YOUR MASTER PLAN!" As they were arguing for each other, the jock broke a leg off an old wooden chair by the dumpster, and started charging at Falcon. The girls eye's widened in shock, as she saw what was about to happen.

"LOOK OUT!" As soon as she shouted, Falcon looked and saw the jock, and jumped to the side, and the jock made skid marks with his sneakers trying to stop. "OK LOOK YOU IDIOT, IF YOU WANNA GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, YOU'VE BETTER LISTEN TO ME!" Falcon nodded at the girl, as the jock turned around and was about swing at Falcon.

"DUCK!" Falcon listened to the girl, and the jock stood shocked seeing Falcon bend back dodging the swing. "NOW SHOW HIM YOUR FIST!", "What?", "Oh just punch him!" The girl said aggravated, as Falcon took advantage of the moment, and punched the jock when he was confused.

"ALRIGHT, THIS LITTLE FIGHTS ABOUT TO BE OVER...COME ON GUYS!" The jocks to friends walked up next to him, and they all started to charge at Falcon. The girl shielded her eye's, then Falcon started to leap towards one, and kicked him in the face knocking him out." And...Jazz Hands!" Falcon said excited, as he spread out his hands and hit the other two in the face, when they were coming up behind him, and knocked them out. The girl looked in utter complete shock, as Falcon bowed towards her in front of the knocked out jocks.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but those dance classes mom made me take really payed off!" Falcon said impressed as his hand was up o his chin, and the girl jumped off the dumpster. She then started to walk towards the fence, and Falcon saw the girl had light purple lavender hair pulled back into a braid. She had blue eye's, she was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, and a purple overall dress.

"Nice work string bean, wouldn't have believed a weakling like you could take down three guys, Until I saw it for myself!" The girl was about to jump the fence, when Falcon pulled her back down. "Whoa, hold it, I have a few questions to ask you. Like why were those guys after you?" Falcon pointed to the knocked out Jocks with his thumb, as the girl dusted off her dress.

"They thought I stole their book, but those Neanderthal's actually stole it from me when I was sleeping in the park." The girl stated confusing Falcon seeing that she looked no older then Ten. "Do your parents know you sleep in the park kid?" Before the girl could answer, Falcon realized that it was snowing, and she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"GHEES ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF SICK, I MEAN WHO LOOKS AFTER YOU!" Falcon shouted as he was continuing to lecture her, and giving her no time to answer.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOUR ANNOYING!" The girl shouted frustrated, then she sneezed. "See, I bet your already sick." Falcon said feeling her forehead, and handing her his dark blue jacket.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm perfectly fine by my...self.." The girl got out as her forehead turned red, and she passed out. "Yeah I can see that perfectly!" Falcon said sarcastically as he placed the girl on his back, and placed the his jacket on her.

* * *

The girl woke up in a bed with blue sheets, he looked around the room and saw a wooden desk with a laptop on it, and saw many academic awards certificates on the walls. There was a window across from the bed and the closet door next to it.

"Nice to see your finally awake." A voice said surprising the girl, and she saw Falcon walk into the room and started to get out of the bed. "OK WHERE AM I? AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!" The girl said angered, as Falcon was in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, I just helped you." Falcon stated as the girl glared at him. "Yeah, by kidnapping me!" The girl said turning around and crossing her arms, and Falcons eyebrow started to twitch.

"By the way, where's my book you kidnapper?" The girl asked as she was looking around the room. "Oh yo mean this book, It's strange I can barely read this thing!" Falcon said holding up the purple book and scratching his head. As soon as the girl heard what he said, she turned around to face him.

"You mean you can read it?" The girl asked shocked as he opened up the book. "Well not at first, but after a few seconds some blue writing started to glow purple, and I could read it see!" Falcon said excited showing the girl the purple writing, and she just face palmed. "This cannot be happening." The girl said disappointed.

"Why, what does it mean?" Falcon asked curiously, as the girl looked at him and started walking towards him. "None of your business!" The girl said closing the book in Falcon's hands, and grabbed it, and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going? Your still sick you know!" Falcon said as she opened the door. "I don't care!" The girl said as Falcon grabbed her arm. "Look rather then just making yourself sicker then you already are, just stay here, and my mom and I can help you, she should be home in an hour..." The girl snatched her hand back. "LOOK I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP YOU GOT THAT, JUST BECAUSE IM SMALL DOSEN'T MEAN IM HELPLESS, SO DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl shouted as she ran out his bedroom and slam the door. "Talk about ungrateful, kids these days." Falcon said as he was about to go to his desk, when he saw a picture had fallen out of the book.

* * *

"Stupid human, he doesn't even know what's going, yet he thinks he can help." The girl complained as she left the apartment building, and started walking down the street. "That's what angers me the most, they've never even known about us, or the dangers we bring, yet we're suppose to bring them into this battle." The girl stated as she walked past an ally and blues eye's appeared in the shadows of the ally, watching the girl.

The girl's stomach growled she was looking around for any place that serves food, and she saw McDonalds. "So what excuse should I use this time?" The girl asked herself, a a smirk appeared on her face, and she turned around." Wow, a sneak attack, I never thought anyone would be that clueless!" The girl said sarcastically, as two figures walked out of the ally. One was a boy about 5/2 with silver short hair, wearing a gray shirt, and black pants, he also had lines by his mouth. The other male was his bookkeeper, that had an afro, had dark skin. and was wearing a suit, he was holding a silver book.

"Nice to see you , Mary!" The boy said with a smirk as Mary glared at him. "Wish I could say the same thing Ace." Mary said as Ace started to chuckle. "My, my , and I thought we were all friends. Speaking of friends, I see your short one bookkeeper. Well that's just to bad, this means our battle will be over to quickly." Ace stated condescendingly as Mary just held her book.

"First off, I don't need a clueless human to help me like you, and secondly, you are not my friend, you've changed Ace!" Mary said as Ace's bookkeeper Steven opened the book. "Your right, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I'VE CHANGED!" Ace shouted putting out his hands in front of him. "CHIDORA!" Steven shouted as swords appeared in Ace's hands, he started swinging them at Mary, and she was barely dodging his attacks. She was trying to focus on dodging, when her head started to hurt, and her forehead turned red again.

{Not now, I can't get sick.} She said to herself, as Ace noticed she looked a little sick.

"Oh what's the matter Mary, Feeling sick? You know how I hate to take down my enemies when their not at their all, but considering the circumstances, I can make an exception!" Ace said arrogantly, then Mary noticed an opening and slid under him, then ran down the street. "How pathetic, running away from a fight." Ace said disappointed, as he and Steven started to follow her.

Mary looked back, and didn't see them, then she turned right on a corner and was shocked to see them already there. "Pity this game wasn't more of a challenge, now if you don't mind I have a long list of other players to visit!" They we're backing Mary into a dead end ally, and she hid her book behind her. "Don't act so arrogant Ace, there's no way I'm losing to you!" Mary said with a smirk, as Steven was about to read another spell.

'Two against one isn't really a fair fight, and just plain out pathetic against a girl!" A voice said as the three looked at the opening of the ally and Mary was shocked to see Falcon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT!" Mary shouted as Falcon was trying to do a heroic pose. "Saving your butt, twice today!" Falcon said proudly, still in his pose. Ace and Steven looked at each other, then started laughing.

"Oh don't tell me you think he's gonna help you Mary! Ace said continuing to laugh. "Why does no one take me seriously?" Ace asked himself, as he lowered his head in disappointment. "JUST GO HOME!" Mary shouted annoyed as Falcons grip tightened. "No." Falcon said in a serous low tone, as they all looked at him shocked. "Growing up I never had any siblings to help me, and it's not like I can be with my parents every single minute of the day. I'm the smartest kid in my school, which makes it hard to make friends, and the girl of my dreams has no idea that I like her. Yeah we all have problems, so stop acting like you have to go through problems alone, AND LET OTHERS HELP YOU FOR ONCE!" Falcon shouted the last part as Mary stood in shock for a couple of seconds.

"You say you can read my book right?" Mary asked as Falcon looked up and saw a smirk on her face. "Yeah." Falcon said as Mary threw him the purple book, and he caught it. "Then read it." Mary said as she placed her arms in front of Ace. "Well dear friend, it's my turn!" Mary said to Ace as Falcon opened the book. "STRINGA" Falcon shouted as everyone was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Are you kidding me , that's your spell?" Ace asked sarcastically as he and Steven were laughing. Falcon was confused, as Mary just had a smirk on her face. "CHIDORA" Steven shouted as Ace brought out two swords and started swinging again. "I'm afraid this is your goodbye!' Ace said as he was about to hit Mary, then his arms froze. "What the?" Ace asked confused as he saw nothing was on his arms. "That was some performance Ace, give yourself a hand!" Mary said as Ace's hands were clapping, and he was freaking out, then he saw Mary moving her fingers as he was clapping.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Mary is short for Marionette?" Mary asked Sarcastically as Ace's eye's widened in shock as his right hand lifted up with a sword in it, and it faced him. As soon as it started to move Ace closed his eye's, and waited for the pain, he was surprised when he felt nothing. He was even more horrified when he opened his eye's and saw that the sword went through his book, when his partner ran away. "No!" Ace shouted as he was beginning to fade away. "You think I 'd waste a shot on you, I'm sending you back home." Mary said as Falcon stood in confusion, not knowing what was happening.

"Ha you think I'm the only one coming for a visit, well your wrong. Im just the first!" Ace said with a smile as he disappeared, and all that was left of the book was a a burn mark, Mary walked up to the shocked and confused Falcon.

"If your wondering, he was a mamodo, and so am I. Right now we're deciding who our next king is, that book is my spell book, basically are only line of defense. When I say defense, I mean that more mamodo's like me are tracking, and taking down Mamodo's as we speak, so if you don't mind we should probably go inside." Mary said as Falcon looked at the purple book. "Falcon Anderson, nice to meet you!" Falcon said with a grin as he stuck out his hand, Mary was hesitant at first, but ended up shaking it. "Marionette, and trust me you won't be thinking that for long." Mary said as they began to walk towards Falcons apartment building , and in his jacket pocket he had the picture that was from the book. It was a picture of Mary standing on the left side of a 5/8 teenage girl that had brown hair in a messy bun, and was wearing a red hoodie and jeans, and both were smiling.

As they were walking back to the building two silhouettes were standing on top of a building behind them, watching. "So Ace failed, no worry my turn will be soon."

To be continued

A/N Ok so how was the first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes I am accepting oc's so if you send one in, I will try to put it in the story. Don't worry if you don't see your character right away, it doesn't mean im not putting it in. I just like to plan stuff out, and put characters in when I think it will fit. So good luck, and r&r too.

P.s. I am moving soon, so don't expect updates for at least two weeks, sorry.

Hetaliafan98 is out...peace


End file.
